A device 1 for adjusting a flow rate of air flowing in an air duct, known from the state of the art, is shown in FIG. 1.
This device 1 comprises a tubular body 2 designed to be entirely engaged inside the air duct.
The device 1 comprises a seal 4 mounted on the body 2 to ensure sealing between the body 2 and the air duct.
The device 1 comprises flaps 6 intended to occupy a plurality of positions inside the body 2 corresponding to a plurality of air passage cross sections. To this end, the body 2 comprises grooves 8 and the flaps 6 comprise ribs of complementary shapes arranged to slide in said grooves 8.
The device 1 finally comprises a flexible chamber 10 adapted to inflate or deflate according to the pressure difference between upstream and downstream end portions of the body 2.
When an installer wishes to adjust the flow rate of air flowing in the air duct, he extricates the flaps 6 out of the body 2 by axially sliding the ribs in the grooves 8, moves the flaps 6 radially, and then re-engages the flaps 6 inside the body 2 by axially sliding the ribs in the grooves 8.
The setting of the flow rate of air flowing in the air duct is thus arduous to implement.